An intervertebral implant is known from US-A 2002082695 NEUMANN. Here, the central implant part, configured as a threaded ring having an inside thread, is connected with the upper implant part that stands in the end position. The upper part of the lower implant part is structured with a conical surface that serves as an accommodation for the threaded ring. By means of a special instrument that has a bevel wheel that can be brought into engagement with the bevel wheel on the threaded ring, the threaded ring can be rotated about the central axis of the intervertebral implant and the upper implant part can be axially displaced. The threaded ring serves only as an axial stop for the upper implant part, i.e., as a support surface, so that the upper, end-position implant part can be moved axially (nut/spindle drive). The two end-position implant parts are therefore loosely mounted relative to one another, which is also indicated by the fact that axial slots are provided in one of the two implant parts, with pins affixed to the other implant part engaging in them, to secure the parts axially. Therefore this known intervertebral implant has the disadvantage that it is not secured against axial displacements before and during the operation.
In this regard, a need exists of creating an intervertebral implant that forms a compact whole, free of axial play, while maintaining the lowest possible construction height, and can be made available to the surgeon as a pre-assembled set.